


A Meeting

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Dragon Age Origins Verse [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amodisia Amell meets Alistair for the first time, just before her initiation into the Grey Wardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For @maebyrutherford's DAO Tribute Week.

Duncan turned back to the fire, his attention pulled away by another recruit. With a huff, Amodisia stalked off, frustrated that she hadn’t had more than five words with her recruiter since leaving Kinloch Hold.

Loyalty. By leaving the Circle for the Wardens she worried that she was making a grave mistake. Kinloch was her home, the only one she could recall. Because of her, the Amell family had been turned away as candidates for the Viscount of Kirkwall. They’d tried to convince her she was being sent to the Circle for her safety. But the idea that they’d done it out of malice haunted her since the day they’d shipped her off.

In spite of the circumstances surrounding her entrance to Kinloch, it had become her home. And now she was trading  _that_  for the Wardens?

Duncan’s argument had been compelling. A Blight. Maker, there may be an actual Blight. And Andraste’s  _tits_ , she was signing up to  _fight_  in it. Each stomping step she took to the courtyard of Ostagar felt like a step in the wrong direction.

Up the steps, she heard fragments of an argument. Around the corner at the top, two men, one clearly a mage, stood feet apart in a verbal standoff.

“ _Enough!_  I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way,  _fool.”_

The mage fled in a flurry of robes and anger, thundercloud brewing about his face. She stared as he passed, thinking he may greet her, but he failed to even acknowledge her presence. Not that that was unusual for some mages. So caught up in their minds.

“You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together.”

Was he talking to her? How could anyone be so sarcastic at a time like …

The thought faded away as Amodisia turned to the other man who she assumed had been a messenger, one of Cailan’s soldiers. But his smarmy grin and confident posture screamed  _Warden_ louder than any badge or title could.

It took a second before she regained her composure, gawking awkwardly at first as a worried brow crept towards his hairline. With a shake of her head, she asked, “Are you Alistair? Duncan sent me to find you.”

“Oh! Are you one of the new recruits? Yes, Duncan mentioned you. Amodisia, from the Circle of Magi? Yes, I’m Alistair. Pleasure,” he replied as he held out his hand.

The man was either a complete fool or ridiculously brave.  _Or both_. Amodisia took his hand in hers and gave it a firm shake. “Perfect. So, what do you have for me?”

“Well,” he drawled with a thoughtful look. “As the newest junior warden, I’m going to help prepare you for the joining. When you’re ready, let’s head back to Duncan. I imagine he’s eager to get things started.”

 _Him?_   _He_  was going to assist her through joining the Wardens? Amodisia’s head spun, confused. She had thought Duncan would see her through the process, but now this –  _Alistair  –_ would be showing her the ropes?

_Oh, Maker, sign. me. up._

_“_ I uh … look forward to traveling with you,” she stuttered, coy smile hooking the corners of her lips.

“You do?” His own smirk betrayed his incredulous tone. “Huh … that’s a switch. Well, if you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on.”

_Lead on? As long as you’re following me, I’ll lead us every blighted day._


End file.
